Learning to Fly
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Während Morgoth in Beleriand seinen Krieg führt, erkundet Ancalagon die wilden Lande Mittelerdes. Er ist noch jung, doch schon längst ist der Schwarze Schrecken der König der Lüfte. [Learning To Fly - Pink Floyd]


_Into the distance, a ribbon of black_  
 _Stretched to the point of no turning back_  
 _A flight of fancy on a windswept field_

Seine Herzschlagmelodie klang ihm in den Ohren, kräftig und tief und gleichmäßig. Ein beruhigendes Geräusch, befand Ancalagon, ein leises Lied von Leben und Macht, stetig und verlässlich. Es gab den Takt seines Lebens an, zeugte von dem, was er leistete, was er tat.

Im Moment war dieses Lied sehr ruhig und sachte. Noch lag er auf einem Felssims hoch im Gebirge und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die auf seinen schwarzen Panzer fielen und ihn wärmten. Es war bedauernswert, dass sein Herr, Morgoth, stets einen verhüllenden Wolkenschleier über sein Reich legen musste, damit all seine niederen Diener vor der Sonne geschützt waren. Doch so war immerhin nur wenigen der Anblick vergönnt, der sich Ancalagon bot: ein endloses Meer voller Wolken und Himmel.

Ein endloses Meer von tiefem Blau lag vor ihm, war über ihm, unter ihm, um ihn herum.

Ein endloses Meer von Freiheit.

Ein endloses Meer von Grenzenlosigkeit.

Und all dies war sein Reich, und er war der König, Er war der Größte, er war der Schnellste, er war der Mächtigste. Und dies war sein Hoheitsgebiet: die höchsten Gipfel des Nebelgebirges, windumtost und schneebemützt, weit über den Wolken. Niemand anderes schwang sich zu solchen Höhen auf. Niemand anderes wagte es wohl auch, denn ganz ohne Risiken war es nicht. Aber er wäre nicht die Krone der Schöpfung Morgoths, wenn er nicht solche Risiken ohne Bedenken auf sich nehmen könnte!

Langsam und genussvoll breitete er seine weiten Flügel aus. So kraftvoll waren sie, so herrlich kraftvoll! Oh, wie er es liebte! Alleine dastehend, mit geweiteten Schwingen, die ganze Welt zu Füßen. Es war ihm, als hätten seine Phantasien Flügel bekommen, _seine_ Flügel, die ihn hoch und höher, weit und weiter durch die Nacht und über den Himmel trugen.

Mit süßen Stimmen rief der Abgrund ihn. Wispernd strich der Wind mit zarten Fingern über seine prächtigen Schuppen. Er lud ihn zu einem waghalsigen Windspieltanz ein, einem Kreisen und Steigen und Fallen und blitzschnellem Wenden, einem Tanz voller Eleganz, Kraft und tödlicher Schönheit. Wie würde er diesem widerstehen können? Dieser zarten Liebkosung, die allein einer wie er wertschätzen konnte. Nein, sich dem zu entziehen, konnte er nicht, es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Die Unendlichkeit lockte, die endlose Weite seines Reiches, das ferne, schwarze Band der Nacht am Horizont. In all dies würde er eintauchen.

Und dann wäre er frei von aller irdischen Bande.

Er stieß ein gellendes Brüllen aus, widerhallend von den Berghängen.

Dann sprang er.

Er fiel und fiel, fiel in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit der Erde entgegen. Dann schlug er mit den Flügeln, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Gewaltig waren seine Flügelschläge, rauschend peitschten sie die Luft, währen der Wind sich unter ihnen fing und Ancalagon den Sternen entgegen trugen.

Er war so frei, wie es nur irgend ging.

Freiheit.

FREIHEIT!

Den Blick allein nach vorn gerichtet, sah er nicht ein einziges Mal zur Erde, zu sehr waren seine Augen von der Pracht der Ferne gebannt. Und was sollte er auch schon nach unten blicken? Hier oben war sein Reich, doch unter ihm? Da lag einzig die gesamte Welt mit all ihren Ängsten und Nöten und ihren endlosen Kriegen. Nein, was sollte er dort unten, was hatte er denn schon mit jenen armseligen, erdverbundenen Kreaturen zu schaffen? Außer um sie zu fressen, wohlgemerkt. Hier oben besaß er die Freiheit der Lüfte, die Unbeschränktheit seiner Flügel. Er war frei zu tun, was ihm beliebte.

Weit unter ihm erstreckte sich die Welt. Sie wirkte wie aus Spielzeugen gemacht, so winzig war sie, so unbedeutend der Großartigkeit des Fliegens gegenüber. Eis bildete sich an den Spitzen seiner Flügel, so hoch war er bereits gestiegen. Nichts hielt ihn auf, nichts könnte ihn jemals aufhalten. Hier oben war er der Herr, schrecklicher, feuriger Herrscher Ancalagon. Niemand könnte ihm hier etwas vorschreiben, hier galten seine Regeln. Er flog seinen Weg, den Weg der Unbeschränktheit, den Weg der Leichtigkeit. Die Unbeschränktheit der Seele, Gewandtheit und Schwerelosigkeit, all dies dank seiner herrlichen Schwingen, glitzernd im Schein der Gestirne.

Er dachte zurück an die Zeit als Küken, noch bevor er flügge geworden war. An seine unzähligen Flugversuche und wie oft er gescheitert war. Doch er wäre nicht als Drache Morgoths geschafften worden, hätte er es nicht immer und immer wieder versucht, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz. Und er wäre am Ende nicht zum Herrn aller Drachen aufgestiegen.

Nun segelte er auf seinen Schwingen durch die Nacht und über die Welt dahin. Die grenzenlose Weite der Himmel war allein sein, deren Großartigkeit umspannte ihn, und mit seinen Flügeln umspannte er sie. Einem Liede gleich war sein Flug, einem wundervollen, herrlichen, kraftvollen Lied. Und weit unter ihm strich sein Schatten über den Wolken dahin, als wolle er mit ihm um die Wette fliegen.

Dies war sein Reich höchsten Glückes. Diese Leichtigkeit, das Gefühl des Windes in den Flügeln, und die Welt lag einem zu Füßen. Mit nicht war solch ein Flug zu vergleichen. Nie würde er davon lassen können. Er, Ancalagon der Schreckliche, Mächtigster aller Drachen, die jemals diese Welt gesehen hatten und jemals sehen würden.

 _There's no sensation to compare with this  
Suspended animation, a state of bliss  
Can't keep my mind from the circling skies_


End file.
